Everyone is beautiful and so are you
by AllisseLove
Summary: Years over years getting bullied, about hair, eyes, your nationality, Alexia Anderson get bullied al 6 years long will it stop finally? Little bit Kick in it. If you don't want to read then not read! R&R! please go easy on the reviews :3


**Project Beautiful **

**Hey ya all! I'm back with a special story, it will be a one shot about begging bullied. Thrust me it really hurts the person in this story. **

**Almost everyday peoples get bullied, but no one has the guts to do something about it, or have each-others back. Leaving people helpless and broken. This story maybe let you some tears fall from your face, if you have a heart that cares...(not begging rude or something but I know people who don't care about someone who need some help but don't do anything about it.) Please don't be rude with the reviews, this story is about me for the biggest part.**

**I'm sorry if it's confusing, but it's hard to write about bullying as I'm telling the biggest part what happened to me... please be nice with the Reviews. I get easily hurt and don't want to be hurt it hurt all when I was typing this. I'm sorry also for some spelling errors I was in a rush with writing. Oh and sorry if there are bad words in it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin'It or the Song from Olivia Holt 'Snowflakes' but I own my own song about bullying! **

**So here's my one-shot, called: **

**Everyone is beautiful and so are you**

* * *

**Summary: **Years over years getting bullied, about hair, eyes, your nationality, Alexia Anderson get bullied al 6 years long will it stop finally? Little bit Kick in it. If you don't want to read then not read! R&R!

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

RINGGG! My alarm went, I turned the alarm off. I stretched, and rubbed in my eyes. As I opened them I walked out my bed and walked to my window I opened the curtains and the sun shined in my eyes. I looked at the time and it says 8 am. 3 hours before I have to go to school.

I grabbed my robe and put it on and went downstairs, to the kitchen. I sat on the table and grabbed a slice of bread, put Nutella **(I love it)** on my bread and eat it. I always eat breakfast alone, because my parents are always up to work around 6 am, and my little sister is already at school.

When I was done with my slice of bread, I grabbed a mock and filled it whit water, I drank it and put it in the sink. I walked back to my room and grabbed my clothes.

I went to the bathroom and took a long shower.

* * *

**Alexia P.O.V.**

My eye were open. Last night was really hard, I am so broken. I shut my alarm off a half hour before it rings. I stood up and stretched. I whined in pain. I looked over at my arms, scars were showing and dry blood was on my skin. I was riling like a naked puppy as my feet landed on the cold ground. I walked over to the mirror and saw, my messy long brown dark chocolate hair, my dark brown eyes with black marks from my make up. I am a total mess. My make up from yesterday, was almost all over my face. I removed my old make-up.

When I was done I walked to my closet. I grabbed a white shirt, white skinny jeans, a mint jacket **(link on my profile) **and went to the bathroom. I took a warm shower. While I was shampooing my hair thoughts came in my mind. 'How will it go today? What are they going to do if they see me? Can this day make me smile?' I screamed out in pain when my body soap touched my wounds and cuts on my waist. It was burning like hell. I turned the water off and dried my body. I carefully dried my wounds.

I changed in my clothes, and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror and said "They are probably going to beat me up today." I brushed my hair rougher and rougher, when I thought about yesterday. I grabbed my hairdryer and dried my hair. I put some light makeup and grabbed some hairpins and pinned my hair by my back head. I left the bathroom and put on some socks. I gabbed my bag and went downstairs. I looked at the time and it was almost 7.45 am. Ohhh shoot! I grabbed my keys and put my shoos on and went out my house and walked to school.

Some guys were whistling at me while I walked. I walked faster until a warm hand touched mine. I stopped and saw Jack, he smiled at me. I returned the smile and he ask "How are you doing?" I only could nod at his question. I didn't know what to say to him. I mean he's hot, cute and nice. He's taken by Kim Crawford my friend kinda. Actually I don't know who are my friends.

We just continued walking, and Jack was still asking me the same question finally I said "It goes, but it could be better." with that I left inside the school and went to my locker.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Well that was weird. I thought, I opened the door and found my beautiful girlfriend by her locker. Searching for her biology, math and art. Yeah I know her class schedule, I'm her boyfriend! I put my arms around her and ask "can you find it?" Her answer was a sigh, she closed her locker and turned to me. "I have everything now." she told and kissed me on my lips shortly. "what is wrong?" I ask her, knowing there is something up.

"It's just, a hard time I mean you know, I'm worried about her" Kim told me. I nodded and said "Yeah she seems off, I walked to her and ask her 15 minutes straight the same question." Kim giggled and said "Oh okay, but where is she now?" while looking around. I did the same and said "I don't know, baby" I walked closer and kissed her. Suddenly Kim pulled away and said "I'm going to look for her maybe she's in the bathroom." with that she left.

I sighed and walked to my locker, "Hey dude!" Jerry greeted me with a bro hug. "Hey Jer" I greeted him. "what are you thinking at?" He ask me, "Just some stuffs" I said, while grabbing English, Biology and German books.

Jerry told me something, I was half listening to him and then I saw a brown haired girl running and my girl followed her. "Jer I have to go, need to see Kim" I lied to him, he just grabbed my arm and said "dude! I need your help!" I knew setting up a other lie to him, he wouldn't let me go.

* * *

**Alexia P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the school. I hide in one off the empty rooms to catch my breath. "She didn't saw it, Alexia Kim didn't saw the scars." I told my self. I breathed in and out. When I could normal breath I walked out the room and heard the bell. Oh fine, up to science. I walked to the classroom and sat down next to nobody.

I tell you this nobody likes me, so I'm always alone.

Let me tell you a short story about my life at school:

* * *

_First day I was here I had great best friends, but when my best friend Channel. _

_Made up a big rumor, everyone believes her. Then and now. _

_I was called by thousands off bad names like: _

_Geek-xia, Slut, Bitch, Shy-kid, Lex or Alex- the boy_

_and way more things._

_Also the say_

_;Get out my way bitch!'_

_;Nobody loves you!'_

_;You are hopeless'_

_;Not important person'_

_;Nobody will like you'_

_;You aren't important'_

_;Hey you why aren't you making out with Brat and Luke!?'_

_Now I learned never trust peoples. _

_Melody was a friend of mine. But Channel told her also things about me and nobody ask me if it was true. No only telling stuffs about me! sending glares, pushing me of the stairs, pushing me aside, come with four other peeps to beat me up or make me feel small._

* * *

Otherwise, everyone hates me, and it's killing me. Everyday when I'm at school I always couldn't wait till the bell rings, so I can go home. If I had to choose to stay at school or home. I'll be home, so nobody can hurt me.

**~Time skipped**

**German lesson~**

Up to German, I walked to the lesson. I knew I had this lesson with Jack. I waited when the teacher came. Some boys sat on the stairs and the girls were whispering behind me. "OMG! Just look at her clothes, that's so ugly she's so fat, her clothes don't fit" after that there were giggles. I took deep breath, it's okay let it go. Finally the teacher came and we all walked to our places. I sat down next to the window somewhere in the middle of the row.

Miss Gloria wanted to start the lesson, when the door opened and a boy with shaggy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes with a v-neck t-shirt and some jeans walked in side. "Sorry, that I'm late. I couldn't find it." The boy explained. Miss G. nodded and said "Class this is Leoh Brewer, our new student." Most of the girls were drooling over him.

* * *

**Leoh P.O.V.**

My German teacher introduces me to the class. I knew all the girls were drooling. I mean see how they are doing. Flipping their hair or twirling it, winking at me, bite on their finger and so on. I could choose, to sit on the back with a popular blond girl with tons of make up or a really cute girl whit brown hair who was writing. I walked to the girl with brown hair and sat down.

I heard some girls mumble under their breath things like, 'does he need glasses?! Don't he see that she's really ugly?' , 'why she? she isn't nice' or 'I'll get this slut later' I knew I wasn't the only one who heard it, cause I heard some sniffing. I looked at the girl who I sat next to. Was she crying? I ask my self.

"Okay class lets begin! Flip your pages to page 27 and practice a conversation whit your neighbor." Miss Gloria told us. I turned to the girl and she turned to me, wow she was beautiful, her dark brown eyes were shining in the lights of the lamps.

* * *

**(The translation will be in Italic! Bold is Alexia)**

"Guten tag, wer bist do?"

_;Hello, who are you?'_

**"Ich bin Alexia, und du?"**

_;I'm Alexia, and you?"_

"Ich bin, Leoh"

_;I'm Leoh"_

**"Wie geht est dir?"**

_;how are you?"_

"Danke, gut, und do?"

_;Thank you, I'm fine you?"_

**"Ich habe einbitshen Kopfschmerzen"**

_;I have a just a little headache"_

"Aj nicht sehr?"

_;Don't hurt it a lot?''_

**"Nein, nein, nein allein einbitshen"**

_;No, no, no only a little bit"_

"Pfeew, Okay, was is dein Liebelingsfach?"

_;Pfeew, Okay, what is your __favorite__ subject?"_

**"Mein Liebelingsfach ist Deutsch."**

;My favorite subject is German"

"warum Deutsch?"

_;Why German?"_

**"Weil it's einfach"**

_;Cause it's easy"_

* * *

"Okay class stop practising! Five minutes before the bell just go and talk or do what ever you want" Miss Gloria said. "You speak great German" I told her, she smiled and said "thanks, so are you"

She looks really nice. "Ummm... Alexia do you want me to show the school around this week?" I ask her, why did I ask her? Now I feel stupid. "Sure, why not." she answered me, then my eye caught a big red mark on her hand and her arms. "Alexia, I know it's none of my business but what happened with your arms?" I ask her, her hands went under the table and said "just scars" I raised one eye brown and the bell went. Fifteen minutes break.

I walked with Alexia out the class room and we walked first to my locker. "Where is your locker?" I ask her, she walked to number 210, so we are neighbours. "Next to yours" she said while opening her locker, well I wonder why people sais hurtful things about her. "Hey hot stuff, why are you talking to her?" A girl who looks like a bitch talked to me. "You better be with me, I heard she isn't interested in you" she said then. I heard a locker slammed shut and as I turned around she ran away. "Listen, I don't care if she isn't interested in me but what I know also is that I'm not interested in you!" I told her and ran in the direction from Alexia.

I ran against a boy and a girl who were running too. We felt on the grass and I stood up and helped the girl up with the boy. "Hey, you are Leoh right." I nodded slowly. "I'm Jack, and this is my girlfriend Kim" he introduce them. I smiled at them and said "nice to meet you but I need to find someone." "Alexia?" Kim ask me, I wasn't surprised that she knew her name.

I crossed my arms and said "maybe" "It's okay dude, we are her friends" Jack told me. "Anyways do you know where she is?" I ask them, "No sorry, we are looking for her too." Kim said, hurt was written over her face. "Kim it's not going to happen okay" Jack told her, "what if it is! I saw it with my own eyes!" Kim snapped at Jack and her tears falls down.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" I ask them, "We will tell you, but not here at school" Jack told me, "then now." I said then. "You want to ditch school?" Kim whispered, I shook my head and said "just going sick home." "well I'm free but what will be the excuse for you too?" Jack ask me and I told him the plan.

* * *

**Alexia P.O.V.**

I lied down on my bed, crying it hurts me so much.

She wasn't today at school, thank god.

I remembered when Kim caught my arm with scars.

* * *

**Flashback~**

_I splashed some water on my arms. The wounds irritates me so much! I heard three high voices. I grabbed my jacket and hide in the toilet. _

_"Did someone saw Lex?" My right hand became a fist, when Melody ask, Donna and Lindsay. _

_"Nope thank god not!" Lindsay said, I tried to breathe slowly._

_"Eww, I saw her, she's in white clothes and a mint jacket!" Donna told them. Laughs filled the room. _

_"You know rumors says that she likes Jack!" Lindsay said, I sat down and put my head in my hands. "Well I heard from Channel that she had to die" Melody told them. My eyes winded 'To die?! TO DIE!' those words kept repeating in my mind. "Well actually nobody would kill her, because she has no friends, so let she kill her self. Nobody cares!" Donna said, I actually broke down, tears were slipping down my face. But Donna has a point, a freaking good point. Who cares about me, if I killed my self? I ask my self. _

_When I heard that they left, I set my feats on the ground, and grabbed my bag. I search for my etui. When I finally found it, I opened the zipper and looked for something sharps. A scissor or a pair of compasses. I don't know something sharp. I finally found my scissor, I walked out the toilet and went to the sink and put my bag on the side of the sink. _

_I grabbed the scissor and scratch it lightly till I got a white scar. I pushed the scissor what deeper and the made a long small scar. I put the scissor back in my bag and saw blood dripping down my arm. _

_It hurt ones but then I only felt something dripping. I cleaned my wound with water and dried it off with tissues. Just then when I was putting my jacket back on I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Kim. Oh shoot, she looked at me and then walked to my arm and tried to raise up my sleeve, I jerked my arm out her hands and ran out the bathroom._

**End flashback~**

* * *

I stood up and walked to the bathroom and removed all my makeup. I looked ones back in the mirror I'm so ugly and a total mess. I walked back to my room and grabbed a grey jogging pants and a grey shirt. I walked back to the bathroom and showered to wash all the blood from my body. I dried my body off and got in the clothes.

I was about to lie on my bed when the doorbell rings.

I walked down stairs it hurts every time when I moved one muscle. I opened the door and looked at the person and saw Leoh. "What?" I ask irritated, "Wow, what happened with you?" Leoh ask me, I looked at him and lied "Nothing, just really sleepy and don't feel well" "Ohhh okay" Is all he could say. "Umm, well I see you tomorrow I guess. Bye Leoh" and I closed the door. "Bye" I heard him say.

* * *

**~Next day**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I stood up early and changed in black jeans and shirt and a blue jacket, added some light makeup and went downstairs. **(Link on my profile)** I ate an apple and a slice of bread and grabbed my bag and walked out my house.

I walked to school in a silent, not even cars were riding. A warm hand touches my cheek, when I stopped for a car when I was almost at school. "Hey beauty" Jack greeted me, I kissed his cheek and said "Morning handsome" and continued walking to school.

I didn't slept good last night, most of the night I was thinking about Alexia. That poor girl, I don't want to lose her! I got a idea when I walked in the school. "Kimmy what's in your mind?" Jack ask me, I smiled and I told him "A Project Beautiful" **(A.N. Project Beautiful the idea from a fantastic writer ****xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx) **

"A project beautiful? what do you mean?" Jack ask me. While looking down at me. "Well, it's a kind of contest party, that's against bullying, that everyone can tell about how they feels or what words comes up or something else with if they hear the word bullying." I told Jack, he kissed me and said "That's amazing!" I smiled at him and went to the principal office. To tell her about Project Beautiful. She was happy and agreed about my plan.

* * *

**~Time skipped **

**Nobody P.O.V.**

The bell rang, students went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Except for Kim, Jack, Leoh and Alexia they were sitting on the grass. Alexia was writing stuffs down, Jack and Kim were kind of making out, and Leoh was watching Alexia.

He smiled at her when she looked at him, the girl felt her cheeks burning so she turned back to her papers. It was really hot in and outside.

"Urg why has it to be so hot!" Alexia ask her self but the others heard it. Alexia removed her jacket and then realized what she has done. One gasp and to shock reactions filled the air.

"Alexia can you tell me what those are" Jack ask her while she putted back her jacket on, she looked at him and said "Just scars" "how did the scars got there?" Kim and Leoh ask her. "My dog, he's playing wild" Alexia lied and stood up. "Where are you going?" Leoh ask her, she looked at him and said "no where, I just wanna stand" Just when the others wanted to ask her something else the school speakers turned on.

* * *

_Attention students!_

_Next Thursday 24 October at 6pm we have a prom._

_The theme called Project Beautiful._

_It is a contest and a party in one!_

_You can sing, tell us a story or whatever, but it have to click whit the subject._

_The subject for Project Beautiful is._

_Bullying_

_I hope that everyone comes to the prom_

_Project Beautiful has a meaning for one of our students_

_so please be patient and be nice on that day, plus next Friday are we free._

_24 October will be official a Project Beautiful day!_

_Dress up nicely that night in Pink for the girls and black for the guys!_

_Have a nice day everyone._

* * *

After everyone hears that they started talking about Project Beautiful.

Jack, Kim and Leoh where also talking but they didn't knew that Alexia ran away quickly.

Leoh looked for Alexia and saw her running out the school. "Really?!" Leoh said he stood up and ran after her.

Kim wanted to stand up but Jack held her back. "Don't she will be okay with Leoh" "You don't understand Jack! She's going to kill her self!" The blond screamed at him with tears in her eyes. "How did you know that?" Jack ask her, while rubbing his girlfriends back. "I saw her text on her phone and saw her writing something about killing. So we need to help him!" Kim told him and stood up.

* * *

**Alexia P.O.V.**

I need to stop, I need to end it, I cant hold it anymore. When I came to the bridge a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me in a tight hug. It smelled like yeah, really good. "Alexia, I can tell that you are lying to us." Leoh told me and looked at me.

I looked up at him and stared in his brown orbs. "I know that those scars aren't just scars, but cuts." He said, I still was quiet "Why the hell would you do that?" He ask me, tears escaped my eyes and I told him "You don't know how it feels to begging bullied all the time! you don't know that! I get bullied day in and out, my mom is on business trip, my dad is really drunk and nobody actually cares about me! People killed me whit their words, Nobody listen to me! not even one freaking word I try to say! I really hate that they are breaking me down, they give me a heart break!" By now I was crying, Leoh was shocked and hugged me tighter.

Pain rushed to my body "Ow!" I cried out in pain. Leoh looked at me and ask "What's wrong?" "Just my cuts Leoh, they are almost all over my body" I told him, he gave me his look. "and no I didn't do a thing I swear my dad, he's really drunk and attacked me nights ago with a knife." I told him and Leoh mouth dropped. I really wanted to jump. I got out his hug and walked to the edge from the bridge. I took one breath, if I do it right it will be my last breath. I told myself I closed my eyes and..

* * *

**Leoh P.O.V.**

Her dad hurt her?! What kind of dad does that! When I see him I don't know but I'll protect her. And for your information I like Alexia, she's beautiful in and out side. I looked at her she balanced at the edge off the bridge. OH GOD! I ran to her and grabbed her by her waist and carried her to the other side off the park. "Let me go!" Alexia told me "Nope" I said and walked to a bench and put her down. "If you try to run away again then we can do this all day" I told her. She crossed her arms and sighed.

I kept looking at her, when I heard Jack and Kim coming to us. "Alexia there you are!" Kim said and hugged her. "What happened Leoh?" Jack ask me, "She tried to kill her self." I answered him. "Why would you do that!?" Kim yelled shocked at her, "Kimmy baby don't yell, she already have a hard time" Jack told her, "But she tried... again... and..." Kim stuttered, Alexia stood up and tried to walk away again, but not this time. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her in a hug.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I knew it, I freaking knew it!

I stood up and walked to Alexia and said "Alexia, you are special just like everyone" "Yeah I'm special cause I get bullied since I was 10 years old! that's freaking 6 years long and nobody helped me, or even cared!" Alexia answered with tears in her eyes. "Alexia, we are your friends like four years ago, why didn't you tell us?" Jack ask her, "Cause, I was afraid you would bully me too" She answered, after a second she said "I'm sorry" Jack and I smiled and hugged her.

After our hug, Jack said "come lets bring you home." but Alexia refused, "I don't want to go home, if my dad sees me then I don't know what will happen" She told us "that's simple, you are staying over at my place" I said, Alexia nodded and we walked to my home.

"Wow you live big!" Alexia told me when we were at the front of my home. "Yeah, kind off..." I said, with a smile. "Well we will see you tomorrow I guess." Jack said, we both nodded. "You keep an eye on her okay?" Jack told me, I nodded and pecked his lips. "Yeah no worries, we don't have any sharp things to let her hurt so." I told them and looked at Alexia, she nodded and smiled half.

* * *

**Alexia P.O.V.**

Kim's home is really big. After Kim told them that I would be okay, kissed Kim Jack good bye and I hugged him. When I was by Leoh, I hugged him too. "Be safe please, we both know that person cares about you now. So please don't do stupid things, please Alexia" Leoh whispered in my ear. I don't know what he said after that, but he kissed my lips lightly, it was short but nice. He pulled away and waited for Jack. When we said our goodbyes to each-other Kim and I went in side.

* * *

**Time skipped~**

**Next week at the night~**

**Thursday 24 October~**

Everything was perfect decorated in the gym. I looked around, music was booming around the room, and students were dancing. I sat on a chare next to the podium. I was next with my story thing about bullying. I grabbed the with my hands the end from my pink dress, I was shaking with my legs, I hope I can stand while I'm singing, I really don't want to get embarrass if I going to fall with my heels. **(link on my profile)** Kim walked to the podium and said "Okay our last but sweetest candidate is, Alexia Anderson and Leoh Brewer."

I stood up and walked on stage with Leoh. Peoples cheered, and clapped.

I got the microphone and said "Well, I really didn't know I was candidate for this, but I tried my best to make it summarized what all happened with me, or other peoples who get bullied and what the consequents are." "Well she better be quick" I heard Channel, I looked at Leoh, he nodded and mouthed 'it's going to be okay' I smiled at him and nod when he could begin.

When Leoh began to play on his guitar I started to sing.

_I'm so sad broken_

_no word has spoken_

_I see it on your face_

_Your hate and __rumors__ need some space_

_You will break my heart today, today..._

I looked at the audience and they were shocked and silent. I turned my head to Channel and looked at her.

_aren't you tired _

_of doing this all_

_I think I'm going to fall to fall_

I closed my eyes, tears almost streamed down my face.

_thousand of peoples mess with some off us_

_thousand of peoples are bullying us_

_to make us small_

I looked at Leoh and sighed that I'm going to stop soon, I couldn't take it anymore, I turned back to the audients and sang the last part.

_one day they will be sad_

_no word has spoken_

_they are really broken_

_they are ready to do and don't listen to their heart_

_tearing their world apart_

I felt tears were streaming down my face, I took a step back and ran off the podium. Running outside and sat on a bench.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Everyone was clapping when she ran off, and one said "We want to know the end of the song!" everyone 'yeahed' and called "Alexia, Alexia" I smiled and saw Channel ran after her with her group of bitches. It was easy to see that it was Channel cause she had a pink short coactail dress, silver heels and curly hair. **(Link on my profile!) **

I nodded to Eddie so he could play music. I ran with Leoh and Jack after her. We hided behind the door and heard. "Alexia, you have an amazing voice." Donna said, I smiled about that "Yeah it hit my soul." Lindsay agreed, but then "You never get loved okay, so please, DL go!" Channel ordered them and the walked out and saw us, "what you doing here?" they ask, "watching the conversation" they nodded and watched with us.

"that was a really hurtful song" Channel said, Alexia nodded. "I mean, you wrote this song and sang it, you have a really great voice you always had." I rolled my eyes about that. "You know maybe I was wrong, you are my friend so we are okay now" Channel decided, Alexia stood up and said "Channel we were friends since the kindergarten and then you bullied me for six years straight, made rumors, called me by worst names, took my friends away. I was really pissed and mad. I am still now, but it will take time before I like you as a friend again. You hurt me really bad, but I accept your apologize. I need to heal from the six years off living in the hell." Channel nodded and said "but were good now right?" Alexia smiled and nodded, she walked back to the doors we stood.

We went back inside and everyone cheered when Alexia came, some of them talked to her, and some jocks ask her out or to dance. She replied with "no thanks" I got up the podium and Eddie stopped the music and I said "Well the night is almost over, but I have one thing to say, in a form from a song, called Snowflake and please enjoy and dance with your date or whatever."

* * *

**Alexia P.O.V.**

The song started and Kim began to sing. I was sitting down and Leoh walked to me and held his hand out and ask "Dear Alexia, would you please dance with me?" I nodded and smiled when I took his hand, we walked to the dance floor and slow danced together.

This night was perfect I was dancing with the guy I really like, Kim was singing in a pink coactaildress , heels and pefect curled hair. **(Link on my profile!)** I didn't want that the night stopped. Slow dancing at Kim's song, and with Leoh dancing. "Your beautiful just like everyone else" Leoh whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, he smiled back. He lend in and I did too, our noses were touching. His lips brushed against mine and then he kissed me.

Jep thanks to Kim, I didn't got bullied anymore and thanks to the Project Beautiful. Everyone respected me. It was an awesome night, that I never will forget.

* * *

**So this was my one shot, I was half crying when I wrote some parts,**

**please be nice with the reviews, and I'm sorry if it's confusing.**

**It's so hard to write about what happened, well all I could tell is that most of the things from Alexia are true to me and some are not , also not the end ... I just wanted a sweet nice ending. **

**So this was my Project Beautiful!**

**Please review, nicely please :)**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
